Dumplings
by Mining300
Summary: Shifu comes in late after being in the valley for to long and Po decides to make dumplings. They talk, Shifu mentions an old friend, and Gongmen is mentioned. TiPo fluff(kinda).
Shifu groaned as he pushed open the doors to the barracks. He slowed down his pace to make sure he wouldn't wake his students, he didn't even notice that Po wasn't snoring. He made his way for the kitchen intent on fixing himself a quick meal. It wouldn't be as good as what he would usually eat, Po's cooking, but it would allow him to get some rest. He had skipped breakfast, like every day, and missed dinner. Saying he was hungry was an understatement. He walked into the kitchen and made his way over to the counter.

"Hey, Shifu."

Shifu froze and spun around to see Po standing behind him. "Oh, Dragon Warrior. I'm sorry to have woke you."

"Um, you didn't wake me Shifu. I was waiting for you actually. You missed dinner."

"Po, you should get some rest."

"Hah. Rest, right, like I'm going to get any of that." Po walked over to the counter and started pushing Shifu away from it. "C'mon, go get a seat. I've got some cooking to do."

"Po, it's late."

"I know. But, you look like you haven't eaten all day."

Shifu grunted and took his seat. "How was training?"

"I'm making dumplings. Also, Tigress is doing fine."

Shifu smiled to himself. "Did you two spar?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see if she had any injuries. I think she's in the clear."

Shifu nodded, even though Po couldn't see it. He could see the steam from the water already. "How long have you been waiting."

"Since the others went to sleep." Po put the dumplings into the water and walked over to the table to take a seat. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a bit. "So, why did ya miss dinner?"

"Shen caused major havoc among the kung fu world. I've had to sort a few things out with fellow masters, such as Masters Boar and Master Eagle of the northern provinces and the Masters Council. I also sent a letter to an old friend of mine."

"An old friend of yours?"

"Yes, Po." Shifu paused and looked over to the countertop. "You wouldn't mind me telling a story, would you? Even if it was . . . touchy for the both of us?"

"No problem, Shifu. I do find your stories interesting and I wouldn't mind knowing about this old friend of yours."

"It involves Gongmen to an extent."

"I can handle it, Shifu."

Shifu nodded. "It was a long time ago. Just after Tai-lung's . . . incident. Master Oogway and myself went to Gongmen to talk with a group of masters there. None of them reside in Gongmen anymore. Not after— you know."

Po nodded somely. "So your freind of yours was a master in Gongmen, right."

"Yes. During my time there we had become friends, we are still in touch to this day. In fact, I write a letter to him every month. He writes back often, as well. Nothing too important. Banter, if you will. Anyways, back on course. My friend is Master Fuqin."

"Wait. Master Fuqin? Inventor of the Phoenix style? Defender of the Amber Palace?"

"The very same. We haven't seen each other in nearly twenty years. It pains me to be apart from a friend for that long."

" _Twenty years_?" Po shuddered at the thought. "To imagine not being able to see say . . . Tigress for twenty years. I think that might kill my inner peace."

"That is an accurate comparison. Even to the fact that both Tigress and Fuqin are tigers, but that doesn't matter much."

"Oh, right. Your story."

"Po, have you ever seen pure anger. Anger not mixed with any emotion. Just anger by itself."

Po thought for a moment. "Naw, it's always mixed with fear or something."

"Well, I did see it one night. Fuqin's rage at Shen. He would have killed him if Oogway didn't stop him. Considering what Shen did, I couldn't blame him. Especially since he had so many friends in your home village. So many friends lost . . ."

Po frowned. "Man, I feel bad for this guy."

"He would probably feel bad for you if you two ever meet. But, even after all that loss, he still insisted we stay in touch."

"I would want to too. When I'm hurt I like to talk to my friends. Even if the topic isn't the problem."

Shifu nodded. "Yeah, I understand. He would write about what had happened with Shen and I would write about Tai-lung. Things were very sorrow between us until he adopted a child."

"He adopted?"

"Yes, around the same time I adopted Tigress. A black bear named Xiong, I believe. After that our letters became lighter. Soon I was writing about Tigress and he was talking about Xiong. I kept my pride hidden and he— he didn't. I talked to your father in the village today, Po."

"Shifu?"

"I wanted to figure it out. The secret."

"Uh, Shifu?"

"Is it something I just didn't know? I've failed twice, now."

"You haven't failed, Shifu. You were just scarred and afraid. You know Tigress doesn't hate you, right? Just tell her you're proud. It's what you did with Tai-lung, right?"

"Yes, and look how I failed Tai-lung. By being too prideful."

Po's shoulders sunk. "You can't be too prideful. You just gotta balance it out with other feelings and stuff."

"I know, Mr. Ping said the same thing."

"Y'know, Shifu. That was kind of sudden. Look, remember that you didn't fail. You just delayed some stuff is all." Po stood up and walked over to the counter.

Shifu looked down at the table and closed his eyes. "You really are the support of the Palace, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't think I haven't noticed, Dragon Warrior. Helping Mantis understand his acupuncture better. Being Crane's support with his recently sprained wing. Making extra meals when someone is hungry or down. You've even helped Viper and Crane into a relationship." Shifu's ear twitched and he opened his eyes to find a bowl of dumpling in front of him. He looked to Po, who was now sitting across from him with a bowl himself.

"They're warm." He said as he plapped one into his mouth.

Shifu smiled. "Thank you, Dragon Warrior." Po smiled and nodded. Shifu noticed the pair of chopsticks next to his bow and picked them up. His ears twitched again. "What is— is someone knocking on a door?" He instantly noticed Po's eyes widened. "Something you know?"

"Oh, um— it may be Tigress."

"Tigress?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Shifu." He stood up and walked over to counter and put a few more dumplings into his bowl. "The rest are yours. I'll put them away later. I've got some 'supporting' to do." He proceeded to walk out of the kitchen.

Shifu listened to Po's steps until they stopped and he heard two voices. One Po and the other Tigress. The conversation was short and he could have swore Po said something about 'comfort food'. He winced at Tigress' whimpering voice. She must have had a nightmare. He hear one door open, the duo's footsteps, and the closing of the door. Then silence.

Shifu sighed, picked up a dumpling, and promptly shoved it into his mouth. Everyone needed emotional support once in a while. He sure did and his _daughter_ needed it now. But, he would leave that for Po for now. He may be able to call her daughter, but could he call himself a _father_? No, not yet.


End file.
